Little Matty Walker
by Kaze Kimizu
Summary: Have you ever played Little Sally Walker? Matt has. Warning: Contains extreme dancing, may cause nosebleeds. I am not responsible for your therapy.


**Author's Note:** You guys are getting treat after treat tonight, aren't you? xP I just felt like writing today! Maybe I should go all day on only three hours of sleep more often. xP This is a fic that I can't believe I haven't written yet. Anyone who went to A-Kon 19 will see some familiar hints in here. Enjoy. xP Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, the characters, any of the songs mentioned, or any dance moves. Though I swear I invented the Uber Awesome Super Special Chocolate Covered Bubblegum Dance. Of Doom. Squared.

**Warning:** I am not responsible for any therapy you may need after reading this story. If you randomly yell cuss words at the end, it is not my fault if your parents/boyfriend/girlfriend/dog gets pissed at you for waking them up. Oh, and there's cussing. But it's one of MY stories, so that's generally a given. xP

**Sidenote:** See Author's Note The Second at the bottom of the page after you're done reading the fic. Onward!

* * *

"Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!" Matt bounced around his bedroom, jumping on furniture and singing loudly. "Little Sally Walker, walking down the street..."

"Matt, what the HELL are you doing?"

Matt snapped his head to the left as his blonde comrade entered the room, sporting a crisp black t-shirt and a bar of chocolate. The goggled gamer grinned a great, lopsided grin, and hopped off Mello's bed with a flourish.

"I'm playing a game! Wanna play?"

"What the HELL kind of game were you playing?" Mello eyed his friend as though the young boy had sprouted ten wings and an extra eyeball.

"It's Little Sally Walker! Come on, it's really fun. I saw a video clip of it online!" He grabbed a very reluctant Mello's hand and dragged the moody blonde to the middle of the room.

"Matt, I don't wanna play!" Mello pouted.

"Aw, come on, Mel! Just once? For me? It's really fun, especially with more than one person! It's actually a game for a lot of people, but I don't have a lot of people to play with," Matt flashed his cheesiest grin. "Come on, Mel. Just once?"

"Once. Fine. I'll play your stupid game, but just once!" Mello crossed his arms, still pouting.

"Yahoo! Epic win! All right, here's how you play. First, someone starts off by walking around the room in a circle and we chant 'Little Sally Walker, walking down the street, didn't know what to do so she stopped in front of me!' And then, the person who was walking stops in front of someone and starts doing a silly dance while singing 'She said Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!' And then the other person swaps places and copies the dance. Then, they get to walk around in a circle and do a crazy dance. See? It's awesome!" Matt's eyes flashed like Christmas lights, making even sourpuss Mello crack a small grin.

"It sounds stupid, but I'll do it. But only once, Matt!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you mind if I go first?"

"Humor me," Mello smirked.

"Wicked! Come on, sing it with me!"

"Little Sally Walker, walking down the street!" Matt laughed and sang, skipping around the room while hopping on the beds and chairs. Mello groaned, but joined in.

"Didn't know what to do, so she stopped in front of me"

Matt stood in front of Mello for a split second before breaking out with Soulja Boi moves.

"She said Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!"

Mello glared daggers at the redhead, but swapped places with him.

"Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!"

Mello copied the moves flawlessly. Matt's jaw dropped; he had no idea that Mello knew how to Soulja Boi. Mello smirked and began to prance around the room, stomping on Matt's bed, nearly breaking Matt's computer chair.

"Little Sally Walker, walking down the street, didn't know what to do so she stopped in front of me!"

Mello grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he stopped in front of Matt.

"She said Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!"

Mello grinded his hips against Matt's, shimmying up and down the redhead's front. Matt's eyes widened. When had Mello learned THOSE moves?

"Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!"

Matt awkwardly slid down Mello's front, blushing furiously at being outdone in his own game. He picked up the pace as he jumped around the room, knocking books off the bookshelves in the process.

"Little Sally Walker, walking down the street, didn't know what to do so she stopped in front of me!"

Matt bounded over to Mello, already dipping low on the ground, attempting The Worm.

"She said Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!"

Mello dropped to the floor, hot in competition, and began flopping on the ground as well.

"Hey girl, do your thing! Do your thing and switch!"

Hours later, the boys were still at it. The game had long ceased to be a simple game, and became a test of endurance. The ultimate competition between friends: Who can out-dance the other? After many various renditions of the Hokey Pokey, Hare Hare Yukai, Caramelldansen, and (embarrassingly enough) Jump On It, Matt and Mello were barely able to stand.

"Hey...girl...doyourthing...doyourthing...and...switch..."

Matt shrugged his shoulder and flapped one arm in the air, collapsing in a heap at the end of Mello's bed. Mello lifted his arm a few inches, shimmied his hips, and fell directly on top of the panting redhead.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Mello?"

"...I fucking hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to keep playing! And it's all your fault!"

"...Yeah? Well, you lost The Game."

"...You fucking suck."

* * *

**Author's Note The Second:** YOU LOST THE GAME. Yes, I am made of evil and win. What is The Game, you might ask? Allow me to explain.

1. The object of The Game is to forget about The Game.  
2. If you think about The Game, you lose The Game.  
3. If you lose The Game, you must announce that you lost The Game.  
4. You can NEVER stop playing The Game.  
5. You are now playing The Game.  
6. ...and you just lost.


End file.
